Dulce pecado
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Porque la tentación de pecar es más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento. Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".
1. Chapter: Avaricia

**Nota: **Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna creo…

**NA: **Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Muchas gracias a mi Beta Roberto, te quiero. Y sin mas espero que sea de su agrado.

**Avaricia.**

Mycroft Holmes siempre había estado lleno de avaricia. Desde que era sólo un niño pequeño descubrió que deseaba más de lo que los demás tenían. Necesitaba resaltar, necesitaba ser el mejor.

Tal vez todo empezó desde aquél momento que acaparó todos y cada uno de los dulces que tanto le gustaban, sin compartir ninguno con Sherlock. Había veces que Mycroft se preguntaba si él era el causante de la delgadez extrema de su hermano.

Desde que era sólo un niño, Mycroft había sido corrompido por la sed de la avaricia. Siempre que deseaba algo lo conseguía y superaba sus expectativas; después de todo él era todo un Holmes. Primeros lugares académicos, negocios importantes, e incluso era conocido como el mismísimo Gobierno Británico. Controlaba todo a su alrededor y lograba hacerlo suyo por completo atesorándolo y regodeándose por eso.

Toda su vida transcurría de esa manera; no existía nada que él no pudiera conseguir. Pero cuando crees que ya posees todo en el mundo, después el mundo te demuestra todo lo contrario y tu vida pierde un poco de sentido.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió cuando Mycroft conoció al detective Lestrade. Había quedado completamente deslumbrado por él, por su voz, por su cabello cubierto de canas; pero sobre todo por su carácter. Ese que hacía que todos lo observaran con gran respeto, incluyendo a Sherlock.

Lestrade despertaba instintos en Mycroft que él creyó extintos. Deseaba tenerlo solo para él, poseerlo y hacerlo suyo por completo. Quería apreciar y atesorar todas las cualidades que poseía el detective. Lo deseaba para toda la vida.

Y para que eso sucediera necesitaba de un buen plan. Tal vez debería empezar con una simple invitación a cenar. Después de todo tenían que conversar sobre el cuidado de Sherlock…y sólo tal vez el detective aceptaría.


	2. Chapter: Envidia

**Nota: **Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna creo…

**NA: **Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Muchas gracias a mi Beta Roberto, te quiero. Y sin mas espero que sea de su agrado.

**Envidia**

Todo transcurría con normalidad en el laboratorio de St. Bart's. El ambiente estaba en completa calma; pero en determinados momentos era interrumpido por los insistentes sonidos de las máquinas trabajando, el suave burbujeo de las sustancias que bullían en los tubos de ensayo y los constantes y molestos suspiros de Molly Hopper.

Molly estaba embelesada con la presencia de Sherlock que, después de azotar a unos cuantos cadáveres solo para el bien de la ciencia, había decidido que tenía que investigar algunas partículas sospechosas de su actual caso.

El porqué de los suspiros sólo tenía una razón, no importaba lo mucho que Molly intentara llamar la atención de Sherlock, ella era olímpicamente ignorada. Y justo en esos momentos donde Sherlock parecía estar en completa concentración, observando con interés el microscopio. El celular de éste sonó y capto toda su atención al mirar el mensaje recibido, sólo sonrió y contesto rápidamente. Era allí cuando Molly sentía la envidia recorrer cada partícula de su cuerpo; porque estaba completamente segura de quién era ese mensaje. Porque sólo existía un ser en este mundo capaz de cautivar toda la atención de Sherlock Holmes. Y al menos para ella era el causante de su envidia. Veinte minutos después John Watson entraba al laboratorio, agitado y preocupado.

—John. Llegas tarde.

— ¡Maldición Sherlock! Dijiste que era una emergencia.

—Y lo es John, resolví el caso. — Dijo Sherlock mientras se colocaba nuevamente su abrigo.

—Deberías de hablar con Lestrade en vez de hacerme venir desde la clínica.

—John, tengo hambre. — John le dedicó una sonrisa a Sherlock.

—Angelo's— sugirió.

—Me parece buena idea.

Sherlock volteó hacia Molly y le dio las gracias. Después de todo a Sherlock le hacía bien estar con John, y juntos salieron del laboratorio.


	3. Chapter: Gula

**Nota: **Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna creo…

**NA: **Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Muchas gracias a mi Beta Roberto, te quiero. Y sin más espero que sea de su agrado.

**Gula.**

El plan de Mycroft marchaba a la perfección después de que Lestrade aceptara gustosamente su invitación a cenar para ponerse al corriente de las actividades de Sherlock. Esas "citas" como frecuentemente las llamaba Mycroft en secreto, se volvieron más recurrentes.

Con cada almuerzo, merienda o cena, Mycroft descubría pequeñas nimiedades de Lestrade y las atesoraba todas y cada una de ellas. Pero había algo que disfrutaba y descolocaba de su siempre actitud calmada. Y eso era el amor insano de Lestrade por los postres. No importaba de cual tipo, al terminar de comer pedía pasteles, donas, helados y los saboreaba con una lentitud indecente y soltando pequeñas exclamaciones de placer que deberían de ser prohibidas en público.

Por mucho que Lestrade intentara que Mycroft probara alguna rebanada de pastel que él llamaba "hecha por los dioses", éste se negaba rotundamente, prefiriendo tomar solamente una taza de té. Por mucho que quisiera complacer a Lestrade, no estaba dispuesto a quebrantar su dieta. Entonces sucedió lo impensable al término de una cena.

— ¡Oh dios mío, esto está delicioso! Deberías probarlo Mycroft…

Lestrade tenía más de cinco rebanadas de diferentes pasteles en la mesa y probaba bocados de cada uno.

—No gracias. Estoy satisfecho.

—Es una lástima. Está delicioso— dijo Lestrade con una sonrisa pícara. Probó un nuevo bocado de pastel que a Mycroft se le antojaba demasiado tentador.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó lentamente al lugar de Mycroft. Había pocos comensales en el restaurante y no tuvo ningún reparo en sentarse en las piernas de Mycroft que el nerviosismo lo empezaba a consumir.

— ¿Quieres probar?— Mycroft sólo asintió y se perdió lentamente probando el dulce sabor de chocolate de los labios de Lestrade.

Tal vez quebrantar su dieta no era tan malo si siempre sería de esa manera.


	4. Chapter: Lujuria

**Nota: **Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna creo…

**NA: **Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Muchas gracias a mi Beta Roberto, te quiero. Y sin más espero que sea de su agrado.

**Lujuria**

En una cálida mañana en Baker Street se escuchaba el constante sonido de tecleo de la laptop de John y los bufidos enfurruñados que lanzaba Sherlock a causa del aburrimiento. Todo seguiría igual, John en su cómodo sillón escribiendo sobre antiguos casos y Sherlock acostado completamente engarruñado en el sofá verde; ataviado con su típico pijama y maldiciendo al aburrimiento que lo consumía. Ese sería el transcurso del día si Sherlock no hubiera hecho la "pregunta".

— ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado John?

—Hmm, ¿qué cosa?— John agarró la taza de té que reposaba sobre la mesita de enfrente y probó un trago.

— ¿Has pensado en tú y yo teniendo sexo?— John escupió el té debido a la impresión de la pegunta, manchando su laptop en proceso.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡¿Qué demonios…estás pensando?!

—Sabes que yo no me dejo guiar por ese tipo de cosas John. Pero últimamente, aunque trato de evitarlo he imaginado como sería tener sexo contigo— John se quedó en completo estado de shock.

Pero la curiosidad era predominante.

—Y…y ¿cómo es?

Sherlock se levantó de su incómoda posición y caminó directo hacia John. Apartó la laptop de sus rodillas y la taza volvió a su antigua posición. Sherlock se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de John; que se tensó por el movimiento.

—Todas y cada una de mis fantasías son completamente satisfactorias John. Pero sabes, me pregunto cómo se sentirá hacerlo realmente.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaban extasiados en lujuria y John no pudo evitar dejarse embriagar por ese nuevo sentimiento que les recorría el cuerpo a los dos. Probaron sus labios mutuamente y unieron sus cuerpos como si fueran dos pares de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección.

Y resultó ser más satisfactorio de lo que Sherlock pensaba…


	5. Chapter: Soberbia

**Nota:**Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece y no gano absolutamente nada de ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

**Advertencias:**Ninguna creo…

**NA:**Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Muchas gracias a mi Beta Roberto (te quiero). Y sin más espero que sea de su agrado.

**Soberbia**

Mycroft había encontrado a su pez dorado. Y en ese preciso momento lo contemplaba con todo el amor que nunca creyó que sentiría por alguien. Se maravillaba de él, del color grisáceo de su corto cabello, del roce de sus pieles desnudas debajo de las sábanas; de los lunares y cicatrices que iba descubriendo en cada fragmento de piel que acariciaba y de los suaves ronquidos que rompían el silencio de la habitación. Todo de Lestrade deslumbraba a Mycroft.

Pero al mismo tiempo lo aterraba; se sentía vulnerable y frágil porque Lestrade había derribado todas las barreras existentes que Mycroft había construido para que la gente estúpida nunca se acercara a él, esas barreras donde Mycroft se sentía todo poderoso y seguro.

Una a una habían caído ante los encantos de Lestrade sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Su avaricia, su orgullo y egoísmo poco a poco se desvanecían en presencia de Lestrade. Pero, a pesar de todo sólo una había sobrevivido a la extinción de las demás y esa era la soberbia.

Mycroft deseaba el éxito, deseaba ser apreciado por todos los demás como siempre lo había sido y eso nunca lo podría cambiar. Aunque ahora sólo había una diferencia, él sólo deseaba la adoración, el aprecio y la admiración de una sola persona. De Gregory y deseaba ser único para él. Porque este sentimiento que lo embriagaba y lo consumía de forma abrumadora era correspondido de la misma manera y eso le provocaba una completa felicidad.

Unos fuertes brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de Mycroft posesivamente, mientras viajaba en sus pensamientos.

—Myc duerme un poco. Puedo escuchar el murmullo de tus pensamientos— dijo Lestrade somnoliento—. Descansa amor.

Mycroft recibió un pequeño beso en la frente y se dejó arrullar por la suave respiración de su único amor.


	6. Chapter: Ira

**Nota:**Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece y no gano absolutamente nada de ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

**Advertencias:**Ninguna creo…

**NA:**Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Muchas gracias a mi Beta Roberto (te quiero). Y sin más espero que sea de su agrado.

**Ira**

John subía los escalones de Baker Street con una sonrisa bobalicona adornando su rostro. Se sentía extasiado. Su relación con Sherlock estaba en un nivel que ni él en sus más locas fantasías creía que se volvería realidad. Cada día que pasaba era completamente irreal para John; ahora compartían pequeñas caricias cuando realizaban algún caso; escasos besos a escondidas que en la intimidad de su hogar se volvían apasionados y llenos de deseo que ocasionaban que hicieran el amor en lugares impensables del apartamento.

Pero a pesar de todo el amor que se profesaban había momentos en que John sufría pequeños ataques de ira gracias a la insensatez de Sherlock. Justo como en ese momento, el apartamento se encontraba en un completo desastre. Archivos y papeles esparcidos por todos lados, la mesita y los sillones derribados; las cortinas arrancadas de la ventana; parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por la sala.

John empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza a consecuencia de la ira que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se repetía una y otra vez: "calma John" pero todo empeoró cuando divisó pequeñas manchas de sangre esparcidas en la alfombra. Siguió el camino hasta la mesa de la cocina donde estaban esparcidos varios tipos de órganos humanos escurriendo sangre. Manchando todo alrededor.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡¿SHERLOCK?!

John podía sentir la ira viajar por todo su cuerpo. Empezó a buscar a Sherlock descontroladamente por cada habitación y al momento de subir las escaleras se encontró con un par de calcetines en un escalón; el pantalón y la playera del pijama de Sherlock más adelante.

Se descolocó un poco y la ira desapareció por completo al contemplar a Sherlock completamente desnudo recostado en su cama.

—Bienvenido John.

Lo bueno de Sherlock es que sabía como controlar la ira de John…


	7. Chapter: Pereza

**Nota:**Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece y no gano absolutamente nada de ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

**Advertencias:**Ninguna creo…

**NA:**Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Muchas gracias a mi Beta Roberto (te quiero). Y sin más espero que sea de su agrado.

**Pereza**

Una fuerte lluvia arreciaba en todo Londres, acompañada de un clima frío que hacía a todos los transeúntes portaran sombrillas y gruesos abrigos. John podía sentir un cálido aliento recorrerle su nuca. Se fue despertando poco a poco, rozando su piel desnuda con el cuerpo de Sherlock que dormía plácidamente.

Podía recordar exactamente todo lo sucedido después de encontrarse con la deslumbrante imagen de Sherlock desnudo en su cama. Se sentía como un completo idiota dejándose manipular tan fácilmente, pero John no podía negar que quedaba hipnotizado ante la belleza de Sherlock. Trató de levantarse de la cama pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de John, devolviéndolo rápidamente a su antigua posición.

—No te levantes— habló Sherlock somnoliento, aferrándose al cuerpo de John—. Tengo frío.

—Creí que dormías.

—No tengo sueño John. Pero estoy realmente cómodo en estos momentos, así que no te muevas.

—Tengo que recoger todo el desastre que causaste abajo— John hizo el intento de levantarse nuevamente y Sherlock se lo impidió—. Aunque si me ayudas terminaremos más rápido.

—Aburrido— respondió Sherlock con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando creía que John decía estupideces—. Sólo quédate conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock se abrigó en los fuertes brazos de John disfrutando del calor que emanaba; dejándose arrullar por los latidos de su corazón. John lo abrazó posesivamente, enterrando su rostro en la maraña de rizos negros, bañándose en su dulce aroma.

La pereza se apoderó lentamente de sus cuerpos, dejando a un lado todo el desastre ocasionado por Sherlock para después. Decidiendo pasar todo el día en la cama disfrutando de la simple compañía del otro; acompañados de agradables caricias y dulces besos que provocaban susurros cargados de palabras de amor que nunca terminarían.

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que llegaron hasta aquí. Espero que sea de su completo agrado.**


End file.
